Dark Shadows Vol 2 3
lique'}} "Old Friends" is the title to the third issue of the ''Dark Shadows: Book One'' comic book limited series by Innovation Books. Combining all Dark Shadows related comic titles together, it is the thirty-eighth comic book issue released that relates to the franchise. This series is set in the continuity of the Dark Shadows revival series that aired on NBC from January to March, 1991. The story was written by David Campiti and Scott Rockwell. Painted interiors were provided by E. Silas Smith who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. Lettering was provided by Vickie Williams. The story was edited by David Campiti and Scott Rockwell with George Broderick, Jr. and Jim Pierson as consulting editors. This issue shipped with a November, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have come to the village of Barrettstown to investigate Julia's family background. They find that centuries' worth of selective inbreeding has produced a colony of strange dwarf creatures. The dwarves take the two of them to their leader, the preacher Redmond Swann. Swann takes both of them and locks them up inside of a barn. Barnabas instinctively falls into a death-like state as soon as the sun rises. Julia takes notes on the state of his condition and wonders if the lack of injections will have an adverse effect on Barnabas. Meanwhile back at Collinwood, David Collins is up to his old tricks again. He has broken into Vicki's room and taken some of her personal belongings. He has hidden himself in a secret basement room somewhere in the house. Carolyn and Vicki begin looking for him, but Elizabeth warns them about going into the basement. She doesn't want people down there at all. Later, Roger spends some time with Maggie down by the beach. On his way back to the house, he runs across Willie Loomis. Willie needs Roger's car because he says that Barnabas is in trouble. Roger has no interest in helping Willie so Willie punches Roger to the ground and steals his keys. Back in Barrettstown, Barnabas dreams of the time before he became a vampire. He remembers the year 1791 when he first gave his true love Josette an antique music box. Angelique was forced to play the part of a dutiful servant despite the love that she harbored for Barnabas. As the sun goes down, Barnabas awakens. They are released from their cellar prison, and Barnabas attacks one of the dwarves. Appearances Featured characters * Barnabas Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Julia Hoffman * Maggie Evans * Roger Collins * Victoria Winters * Willie Loomis Supporting characters * Josette de Pr s * Lara Hoffman * Vincent Hoffman Antagonists * Angelique Bouchard * Redmond Swann * Gregory * Nathaniel Minor characters * Sarah Collins * Sarah Johnson Organizations * Collins family Races * Humans * Ghouls * Vampires * Witches Locations * Maine :* Barrettstown :* Collinsport :* Collinwood :* Widows' Hill Items * Barnabas Collins' wolf's head cane * Josette's music mox Notes & Trivia * This story takes place on January 17th, 1991 (Three days after episode 3 of the revival series). * Sarah Collins' diary describes events that took place in 1787. * This story contains flashbacks to the year 1790 and 1791. Recommended Reading * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows Vol 2 Category:1992 comic book issues Category:David Campiti/Publisher Category:David Campiti/Editor Category:David Campiti/Writer Category:Scott Rockwell/Editor Category:Scott Rockwell/Writer Category:George Broderick, Jr./Consulting editor Category:Jim Pierson/Consulting editor Category:E. Silas Smith/Penciler Category:E. Silas Smith/Inker Category:E. Silas Smith/Colorist Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover artist Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover inker Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover colorist Category:Vickie Williams/Letterer Category:Comics with plot summaries